Fly High!
by sushidish14
Summary: Wakaizumi Yasunobu. A girl who was bullied. Bullied for something that she loved. And she couldn't achieve the notion because...she was fat. Being fat made her self-aware and cautious around the students that she knew. Discriminated for something that she could not contribute to, she decides to become home schooled. Six years into home schooling, Yasunobu changed.
1. Goodbye

"Fatty!"

"You can't even run properly!"

"Give up on doing sports. You're just dragging everyone behind,"

Those were the words that she received when she decided to get into a sport at her second year of elementary. Discriminating stares would always haunt her wherever she went at school. People regarded her as the fatty who couldn't do much. She was regarded as the fatty who could only get good grades.

All she could hear was negative comments and she couldn't stand them anymore. By the end of her third year of elementary school, she decided that she was to be home schooled while taking time to change herself. Even more, she decided to stay with her grandparents because her parents spoiled her into eating more than what she could take. She remembered during her leave to going to her grandparents, she dissed her dad who took on sumo after she was born.

"Dad, I don't want you to take on sumo. You will not be my dad if you continue this," she cried and turned away from him, taking her luggage and rushing into her grandparent's house without saying goodbye.

Now, living with her grandparent's along with homeschooling, she slimmed down, doubling down on her original size, according to her balanced diet. Nothing could beat a grandpa being a former coach for volleyball players in his life especially for the nationals. She could meet her goal of getting into a sport without her weight being the fault. She worked with professionals that her grandpa knew and instead of working with the girls volleyball team, she worked with the boys since she had no good history with girls...well girls were meaner than boys since they do a lot to humiliate you in the crowd. Boys...well they are just followers. I mean, they follow the girls they like just so they can be an item. Isn't that all boys? Well, whatever. They can do whatever they like and grovel against the girl they like, like dogs.

"Nobu-chan! You need to go to public school now. Or even private. I know that you have been home schooled but you need to socialize. Not just with me or your ojii-san. You must be with people your age," scolded obaa-san.

"But-"

"No, we're moving out of Hyougou prefecture to Miyagi Prefecture. Even more, what about going to Inarizaki High School. We can sign you up there while we can help you find a suitable apartment. Also those Miya twins that you always hang out with can you help you. Or we can just sign you up at Miyagi Prefecture and find the school you're interested in," ojii-san supported.

She looked at them in disbelief.

 _I was getting comfortable with getting home schooled and now I have to face my nightmares of negative people?_

 _My gosh this was going to be hectic._

"If you don't want to stay here, go back to your parents. Your parents have been waiting for you to go back home," she hit the ball to home.

"Then wait for one more day so I could say my goodbyes, please?" she pleaded and pouted. "I'll go with obaa-san and ojii-san to Miyagi Prefecture."

"Okay. By the end of the day, no tomorrow," her ojii-san hated being delayed so she could only comply to his conditions.

She was excused by her grandparents and she rushed out of the house to meet up with the Miya twins.

"Atsumu, Osamu~!" she shouted to them and they turned around with shocked expressions.

"Yasanobu!" they surrounded her with hugs while she laughed with their childish behavior.

"Atsumu, Osamu..." she looked at them with a painful expression, on the verge of crying.

They looked confused with the tilt of their heads but knew they had to cheer her up. Instead of listening to what she was about to say, they dragged her to the volleyball court that their high school had. It was surprising that the courts were still open but apparently, the Miya twins skipped practice.

"You started school?" she asked them and they_ nodded vehemently.

"Osamu is the spiker and I am the setter," Atsumu jumped up and down in a passionate manner.

Osamu let out an 'mm' sound in agreement.

It could be said that Atsumu was a passionate child that regressed to a younger age when hyped and Osamu was a calm yet heated person when provoked. She could remember him spewing profanity when they started hanging out in the fourth year of elementary, right when she started getting home schooled, and some group of kids teased her about hanging out with Asumu and Osamu. She was still chubby back then but the Miya twins treated her no differently than what normal socializing was. They had been through with her for the longest that she had been around and she also helped with contributing to help them improve in their volleyball abilities.

Now seeing them in a state where they kept improving, she was satisfied and free of worry. Their faces looked at her in anticipation while she spaced out so she flashed them a smile and joined them to their practice.

"Atsumu, Osamu! How could you skip practice? You even brought someone here. What's the meaning of this?" it seemed like their coach was scolding them.

It brought memories when she introduced the Miya twins to her grandparents. She smiled and gave a light chuckle, making both Atsumu and Osamu look at her in astonishment.

"You laughed!" they pointed at her in surprise. "Yasanobu laughed!"

They repeated twice before squeezing her in their arms. They were soon dragged by their coach to start practicing, leaving her to watch them practice on the side.

Atsumu and Osamu sparkling in their own sweat and their passionate eyes betrayed their expressionless face when facing off their teammates. Them slamming and spiking the ball, tossing the ball, showed her that they strove ahead of her. And she was left behind. Just like eating fumes of those you became friends with. When you catch up to them, they speed ahead once again. That was what she felt and she knew that she couldn't stay anymore. They were forever going to go their separate ways and if their paths cross, they would become strangers. Everything would slip away the moment she reached out for it.

It was time to say goodbye to the memories in Hyougou Prefecture.

 _And goodbye to you and me._

Hey guys!

This is a Haikyuu! fanfiction and this is the first time writing this kind of book.

Not like anime/manga fanfiction first time but like,...if you read the tags you would know...

Anyways,

Have a great summer vacation guys!


	2. Turning a New Leaf

Hey guys! Another chapter is up! Hope you like it and leave a review.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the practice that Atsumu and Osamu dragged her to, she decided to tell them that she was moving.

"Atsumu, Osamu. I'm sorry," she looked at them with a painful smile.

"What's going on, Yasunobu?" Atsumu took her hand into his with concerned eyes.

"You don't have to say sorry," Osamu took mher other hand just like Atsumu.

"I'm moving," she broke the news after some hesitation.

She looked them in the eyes.

"My grandparents are deciding to move to Miyagi Prefecture as they're getting older and they want to be near their children more. They have given me the choice of staying here but I haven't seen my parents in six years. So I am leaving with them,"

Without even realizing, her eyesight was getting cloudy and Atsumu and Osamu were getting even more blurry.

"I don't want to leave you guys but I have to," she became determined, "Now that I have seen you improve, I can be free of worry that I don't need to be there to help to pick you up. Promise me that I'll see you improve more that I can see you in the Spring High National Tournament."

She took her hands away from their grip and wiped away her tears. She saw the tears in the corners of their eyes but she smiled.

"I'm cheering you on! I'll see you on that stage and see you guys shine!"

"Osu!" They sounded in unison.

They were unable to cry or complain but she looked at them with assurance.

"I'll see you at the top! And I'll do my best to keep up with you. Let's all keep in touch and see each other in the near future," she cheered with a regenerated smile.

She wanted to see them reach up to a higher place where she could still reach them. It was getting darker and they walked their separate ways home. She faced her grandparents with a smile before going back to her room and packing up all her belongings. Her eyes landed on to a photo book that she cherished with the Miya twins. She flipped the pages and stopped on a photo that Atsumu and Osamu were fighting over the volleyball while the little her was standing on the side, laughing.

She smiled at the memory when Atsumu and Osamu were fighting over the volleyball just to see who could serve first but she just stood there laughing because they were being childish. All those times she spent with them, she stored them into her luggage and continued packing in the boxes until night came.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day came as Yasanobu woke up by her alarm ringing so she could start rolling all her luggage along with her grandparent's to the moving truck.

There wasn't a lot of furniture in her grandparent's house but the boxes of accessories and memories were packed in a lot of boxes so those were loaded onto the truck. Her ojii-san drove all of them to their new house in Miyagi Prefecture but Yasanobu was kicked out along with her boxes by her obaa-san to live at a new apartment that her ojii-san wrote down for her. Moreso, either way, even if she stayed in Hyougou or Miyagi Prefecture, she was sure to live in a different apartment somewhere else.

Her being kicked out went out like this:

"Oi, Nobu-chan. Say hi to your parents for me," her obaa-san waved her over to give Yasanobu a piece of paper with two addresses.

"What's this?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, the first address is your parent's house. The second is where you will live from now in. We have already sent your stuff there so go have fun," she said and pushed her out of the house they were moving into.

Yasanobu just realized that she wasn't wanted anymore. Standing there like a statue, her obaa-san appeared again with one more thing add.

"You got enrolled into Shiratorizawa. Since you passed all their curriculum with the worksheets your tutor provided the school, you are only there to fulfill your courses to get job experience. Maybe your parents will help you,"

Her obaa-san flashed a smile and disappeared in seconds. Again, she stood there like a statue before she sighed to herself because of being schemed many times because of her trusting personality towards people she has been long accustomed to.

With her luggage and boxes covered at her new apartment, she decided to reluctantly walk a few miles to arrive at her parent's house since, of course, she still is a person who's smart and can read signs.

Yasanobu rung the doorbell at the house she once lived in and out came a couple that had a baby boy in their arms and a little girl clicking her tongue in the back.

"Yes, may I help you?" she looked at Yasanobu politely.

"Is this the Wakaizumi household?" she asked while fumbling with her fingers while looking at the piece of note in her hand.

"Yes, this is the Wakaizumi household. Is there anything wrong?" she looked at Yasanobu in concern.

"Well," Yasanobu scratched her head and lifted an embarrassing smile, chuckling lightly, "Ojii-san and obaa-san told me to say hi and that I'll be enrolling in Shiratorizawa Academy. Also, obaa-san kicked me out so I'll be living somewhere else. I don't think you know me but yeah, see yah!"

She finished quickly and hopped away from the doorstep and ran.

For a while, if one was watching, you could see the couple whispering odd confusing things.

"Obaa-san? Ojii-san?" the woman repeated.

"Is that..." the man trailed off.

"Mom, why is there girl shirts in this room? You hadn't told me whose shirts these are," the girl in the back started throwing clothes out of Yasanobu's old room and the woman was startled.

"Shizuo, put that away," the man started getting angry. "You shouldn't be playing with those clothes."

"Your father's right. That's your nee-san's clothes. You shouldn't be going through your sibling's privacy," the woman held the baby boy and started picking up all the tossed clothes.

"I...I h-have a n-nee-san?" she stuttered in astonishment.

"Yes," the woman was still picking up the littered clothes before she looked up and saw a brightened state of her husband.

"That's it! She's the one. Your nee-san just came back from learning in a different prefecture so be prepared to see her again," the woman saw her husband sparkle after the years that she remembered that her first daughter had dissed him about being a sumo wrestler.

She knew who the person that came now.

"Yasanobu came back..." she mumbled under her breath in excitement.

"Yeah," her husband hugged her. "And she's changed."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"A-aaa-achoooooooooooooo!" Yasanobu let out a sneeze as she reached her newfound apartment.

"Must be the wind," she muttered to herself.


	3. Getting Settled

'Another one' -DJ Khaled

Lol. I wanted it to put it there since I'm bored. And I'm stuck writing personal insight essay questions this summer. Since I'm going to be a senior this upcoming school year, I better get preparing or else...(slits throat with hand). Welp, gotta get to writing with this during summer so I can get it off my chest and continue...either way I'm still writing the book since I still have time.

Hope you like it and don't forget to leave review!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"A-aaa-achoooooooooooooo!" Yasanobu let out a sneeze as she reached her newfound apartment.

"Must be the wind," she muttered to herself.

She arrived at the apartment to see the key shoved into the keyhole of the apartment with a long note hanging on it.

 _Yasanobu~_

 _Seems you got home safely. Now that you've reached here and said your greetings to your parents, I held a position for a job in your father's new company just for you. Right now, your parents may have found out about you so embrace it and go start working. This position may hold up your time but I guarantee it's your favorite. It's VOLLEYBALL! You'll be informed once you take the job and meet your guide tomorrow at 7:00 am. I already talked with the principal for your school so take your time. Since you don't have a phone or computer, I bought you both since you'll be needing it in the future. Don't forget to drop by your parent's house time to time and take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _your Aunty, Janie Giuselle_

Looking at it, she sighed but appreciated the thought. Instead of dwelling on how quick the situation went by, she took the key from the key hole and opened the door.

As expected, her boxes lay in front of her but the apartment wasn't what she was imagined it to be. Instead of an apartment, it was a lobby that led to the door going outdoors. And not to mention, it wasn't an apartment. IT WAS A RESIDENCE.

Not an ordinary residence. This was one of the luxurious residences that one could wish to live in. Unless you were really filthy rich. Or...unless is was Yasanobu's ojii-san with damn numerous connections or her aunt with her unknown rich CEO relative that complied to whatever she asked.

Yasanobu sighed with a heave of burden.

"Why?" she mumbled but before she could comprehend her thoughts, she was jumped on by some person.

"Zumi-chan! Janie-sama just called me to say that you arrived," Yasanobu slighted her head to get a clear view of whoever was snuggling their head against her neck.

"Ahhh. Aotaka. I haven't seen you in a long time. How're you holding up?" she smiled at the familiar face as she moved away from Aotaka and started to push her boxes inside.

"Zumi-chan. Let me call service help. After all, you are at our national volleyball residence. Naturally, no one would be here because we're still choosing new and talented players from high school. Even more, you would be helping out under your father's company. When you left, your father poured all his savings into making a company just for volleyball and now he sponsors all kinds of sports. With you in hand, I can imagine the company rising in the industry. Even Janie-sama's husband is feeling threatened by your father's presence. At least, you guys are relatives or who knows what could go down?" Aotaka scoffed with brilliance.

Yasanobu just shrugged and stopped pushing when the services came and took all her stuff and transported it to her room.

"Nothing would happen. Both of them are in different types of industry and they focus in different areas of fields. Janie-san's husband doesn't work in the sports industry but the technology industry therefore, they will rarely meet unless it's about backing up security or installing apps of some sort," Yasanobu retorted with not much vigor because she only had a day to adjust to this rigorous kind of setting in the Miyagi Prefecture.

"You're correct, as always, Zumi-chan," Aotaka sighed while accompanying her to her room. "Since you're going to be in a lot of volleyball sessions, you're going to be working a lot in high school especially in Shiratorizawa Academy's volleyball club. Maybe even in other areas in Miyagi Prefecture, if they invite you."

"You make me sound like a working woman who's older than her original age. I'm still a high schooler, you know? Aotaka, you, are older than what people think you are so...I don't know what to say but I'm sure I would insult you in the end," Yasanobu was not up to play with Aotaka and his playful nature but still consented to him being with her.

"Ehhhhh?! So mean, Zumi-chan~" he complained. "Well, if you insist, I'll go now. Call me if you need anything else."

"Mm," she sounded and before she went in Aotaka shouted for her.

"Also, there's a volleyball court. Ask the front desk in the lobby to help you get there. There's a common area if you want to eat at home. The common area is like your kitchen, living room and showering quarters in one. Your room is part of the common area building so if you need a map, go to the front desk. Call me if you need anything else. The front desk has my number so I'll be going," Aotaka blew a kiss and disappeared around the corner.

Without even saying goodbye, Yasanobu looked at the door in front of her and opened it. She pushed all the boxes into the room and disassembled all the boxes that held her stuff. She placed all her stuff in different places in the room. After a few hours or unpacking and putting stuff in all its places, she looked out the window to see a balcony. She was tired so she decided to open the door to the balcony and looked down. What she saw was something out of expectations. There was a cherry blossom planted in the middle of the square with only a few petals holding on to the branch of the trees. It looked like it was naked and dead but to Yasanobu's eyes, it was something unnatural for a cherry blossom tree would do. She could only think about the abnormality of the tree but she couldn't do anything to help so she left it as it was for the future years to come.

Yasanobu retreated back into her territory and closed the balcony door and decided that it was time to sleep.

 _I should shower first._

Instead of plopping onto the bed she made, she dragged her feet to get her clothes and towel and guessed her way into the common area to go into the shower.

After showering, she made her way back into her room and dozed off.

 _Can't wait for the next day to start...*sigh*_


End file.
